Many consumer devices, such as cameras and video cameras, rely on memory cards to store data items, such as photographs and videos. Memory cards have a standardized interface for read/write options that offers predefined storage and access functions to consumer devices. Consumer devices (or “host devices”) often provide playback features through which a user can access their memory card via the standardized memory card interface to review their photos or videos on the host device.
Memory cards have a finite amount of data storage capacity, and therefore inherently limit the amount of data items that a host device can store at any given time. Thus, users are often forced to either to delete saved data items or use a plurality of memory cards. To partially address this problem, the prior art teaches wirelessly copying or transferring local data items to an external storage device. However, data item copying does not address memory card capacity limitations, and data item transfer leads to the undesirable loss of local access and convenient recall of transferred data items.